


Pictures

by leapoffaith_13



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Family, Memories, Photos, photograph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leapoffaith_13/pseuds/leapoffaith_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The memories help them through the years and days when life gets tough or lonely that their children are growing up. And that's quite alright with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't own Criminal Minds, Hotch, JJ, Jack or Henry. But I wish I did, so doesn't that count for something? No? Crap.
> 
> A/N2: I'm a devout Strossi shipper so this is a bit out of the ordinary when it comes to writing for me, but I like challenges. And this AU so forgive any linear mistake, although I tried to keep it as close to cannon/Erica Messer world as humanly possible.
> 
> A/N3: This came to me while I was looking at my own photos. And I thought this would be a great story for this little family. Sorry Will, I love you, but you're just mentioned.
> 
> A/N4: Cross posted at ff.net

_"Use a picture. It's worth a thousand words." - Arthur Brisbane_

Dec. 2030 – Fairfax, Virginia

Aaron Hotchner smiles as he looks at the picture in the middle of the fireplace mantle. It was of the five of them, on the stairs of his, no, their Fairfax, Virgina home; Aaron and Jennifer sitting in the middle of the steps, Jack Hotchner, sitting in between Jen's legs and Henry Jareau-LaMontange sitting in between Aaron's legs. Little baby Carlie Jareau-Hotchner was in Jen's arms, she was just a two months old. Aaron's gaze intently on the scene next to him, Jen's finger in the little girls mouth. Henry looking over at his mom and half-sister and Jack holding Carlie's hand.

It's insane how in the time of just twenty years your life can change.

He goes on to the first photo on the mantle, in the heavy brown frame, which is of Aaron and Jennifer on their lecture trip they took in 2010. Aaron remembers that trip clearly because that was when they made love for the first time. It was a long weekend and Jennifer was teaching in Miami field office, a lecture on media and crime. Aaron had accompanied her. Hailey, his wife, had died a few years earlier and David Rossi, encouraged this trip for Aaron. Encouraged even so far as to babysit a 4-year old, Jack Hotchner, for the weekend. They went slow and gentle and it was perfect. Aaron went all out to make sure it was perfect, too: lavender (her favorite smell) candles burning, lavender bubble bath ready and waiting, and Josh Groban softly singing in the background. JJ would have thought it was perfect anyway because it was a weekend away with Aaron, but the fact that he did it all just made it more incredible.

He continues on looking over the pictures until he gets to one of them at the FBI Christmas Ball. He takes the picture out and opens the frame to see the date it was taken: December 2014. That was the day JJ told him she was pregnant with Carlie. They were on the dance floor at the Jefferson Hotel in Washington, D.C., completely oblivious to everyone around them. Jen made sure Garcia was taking photos when she turned her head to Aaron's ear and whispered softly "I'm pregnant." Aaron chuckled as he mused that his look was shocked but happy, anxious but still excited. Aaron was in a black tuxedo with a yellow tie and pocket square, the one Jen always told him he looked amazing in, and Jen was in a yellow one shoulder sleeveless floor-length chiffon gown and yellow Jimmy Choo pumps. Aaron put the photo back in its place and kept gazing around at the photos in their living room.

It was undeniable, Aaron loved JJ and JJ loved Aaron and the blended family they had built. On the far wall, JJ had two big pictures; one framed in white and one framed in gold. In the top picture, Aaron Hotchner is on one knee, Jen's left hand in his and he was sliding the half carat princess and round diamond flanked by two half carat tanzanite stones coddled in white gold on her ring finger. Both of them are visibly teary eyed and JJ has her free hand covering his mouth. It was snowing, so the picture was a bit blurred, but it added to the effect. Aaron grins at the memory. He had practiced a speech with Rossi for days prior and everything but when he laid his eyes on JJ, cuddled in a purple pea coat, matching gloves and hat, in black jeans and those damn brown UGGs, he went blank, it all went away. And he realized he didn't need a speech. All he needed was a question and JJ's answer. On Dec. 24, 2012, Aaron Bradshaw Hotchner asked Jennifer Sandra "JJ" Jareau to marry him. And she said yes.

In the bottom frame, Henry is sitting in the hospital room, with Jack at his side, as the two boys hold and coo with their not-even-a-day old baby sister. Jack was holding Carlie's head while Henry was holding her feet. They went into immediate big brother/protection roles and Aaron remembers Emily Prentiss coming home and wanting to hold her godson. The boys couldn't help but criticize her technique: "hold her head," Henry had chided. "Auntie Em, you need to pat her back for her to burp," Jack said matter-of-factly.

He was startled out of his reverie when the door opens and the wind picks up. Turning he sees his 52-year-old wife carrying four bags of groceries. She was dressed for a night out with Emily Prentiss and Penelope Garcia-Morgan; black slacks and a purple cowl neck sweater with her black Tory Burch boots. JJ sees what Aaron was looking at before she interrupted, so she sets the bags down on their black leather loveseat and walks over to where Aaron is stand. Wrapping her arms around him, she leans into his kiss on her head and says, "Hey babe, whatcha lookin' at?"

She looks up into Aaron's eyes before he responds to her question and he gave JJ a proper kiss. "Just looking at the photos of us. If you really look at them, we're so happy." She nodded, the bun in her hair starting to unravel, he places a strand of golden hair behind her ear. "If you're hungry there's leftover dinner on the stove. Stuffed peppers!"

JJ picks up the bags and heads to the kitchen to put the grocery away and to heat up peppers. Aaron is sitting on the couch when she rejoins him. She's picking at her dinner while looking with Aaron Hotchner at the photo album he's pulled out. Now he's from the BAU days. When Aaron had his 20 years in, which was when he was 55, ten years ago. She had left the BAU when she got pregnant with Carlie, and ended up teaching the FBI Academy. They laugh as they reminisce over all that's happened.

"Do you remember dinners with Dave?" He asked looking at his wife. Her mood changed, at Dave's name.

"Yeah, such a sap wasn't he?" She smiled at him. The late profiler had died the year previous, with 74 years of life under his belt. Aaron nodded at Jen before flipping the page.

Jen finished her dinner and set the plate down on the coffee table when the door opens and slams again.

"Mom, Dad," Carlie hugs her parents after ditching her coat at the door.

"It's freezing out there," Henry's voice pipped up from the foyer. "Carls, your coat?" An audible grunt came from the middle child when he realized his youngest sister wasn't coming back to pick it up. Aaron listens fondly and watches as JJ hugs the two kids. "Where's Jack?"

"At work, maybe." Aaron responds. "How was your day?"

"Well, we would love to tell you over some gelato?" Carlie says questioningly, giving her father puppy dog eyes. JJ looks over at Hotch, his resolve fading. Sure, Carlie had a job and could fend for herself, but Hotch had a really soft spot for his 20 year old princess. Aaron can't deny her anything with that look.

Jen raises his eyebrows and turns to Aaron. "Aaron, darling, you don't suppose she's trying to ask for something do you?"

Aaron hums and pretends to think, rubbing his chin. "I'm not for certain, but maybe I think she wants Dolcezza Gelato?"

"If he's buying I'm in," Henry retorts knowing that Aaron was going to buy anyway. Jen lightly swats her 27-year-old son in the arm before helping her husband off the couch. "I'll call Jack and tell him to meet us there."

Getting in Aaron's Honda C-RV, the four of them take the 30 minute drive into D.C. proper. As they walked down Connecticut Avenue NW, Jen's arm in Aaron's, Carlie spots her 30 year old brother.

"Jackattack!" She yells running toward him. Henry picks up his pace to reach him before their parents. She hops in his arms and he twirls her around.

"He brought Jayne Ann," Jen states looking at the lady watching Jack's every move. She was dressed in a grey pinstripe suit, with a red caplet, and black gloves, carrying a black clutch in the crook of her left arm. The Dolce and Gabbana black pumps completed her picture perfect look. "A bit overdressed don't you think?"

Aaron laughs. "A typical Strauss." Jayne Ann was Erin Strauss' youngest child, and though she's 4 years older than Jack Bradshaw Hotchner, the two of them completed each other. Jack was an assistant District Attorney for the District of Columbia and Jayne Ann was the lead interpreter for the French embassy to the United States. "Jayne Ann," Aaron nods as Jennifer hugged her, "nice to see you again."

"Pleasure is mine, Mr." she nods back, "and Mrs. Hotchner." Aaron mumbles something to the effect of 'always proper' under his breath. Jen's thankfully the only one who catches it and punches his shoulder.

"Shall we go inside?" Henry asked before closing his arms around himself and pretending to shiver. The kids, though they range from 34 to 20, all bounce on the balls of their feet like they were under 10, ordering from their favorite gelato place.

Aaron brings up their day again. Jack, still dressed in the blue suit and black double breasted top pea coat, talks the research he's prosecuting having to deal with hate crimes. Carlie talks about her Arabic classes and highlights the fact this semester she received her certification in Chinese intelligence.

"And what are you going for again?" Jayne Ann perks up from her nicciola (hazelnut) flavored gelato.

"The five year Master of Science in Strategic Intelligence degree. Throughout the five years, if you rack up the right credits you can also be awarded certificates. I already have my War Crimes certificate." Carlie boasts. Jayne Ann nods before Henry speaks up, talking about a new musical he was working on.

"It's going to be great. We have a lot of name actors coming out." Henry brags. "Some of my old professors from NCDA (National Conservatory of Dramatic Arts) are even going to show up! You're going to be there, right?" Aaron looks at JJ before nodding. "Dad won't be, he's going undercover that weekend."

"I'm sorry honey," JJ reaches across the table taking Henry's hand in hers. It still hurt Henry, even at 27 that Will had taken the job over the family.

After they were done, the family took a walk to Dupont Circle before it begins to lightly snow. They continued to talk about their plans, solidifying their Christmas plans. Jack and Jayne were going to her older sister, Sarah Strauss-Bush's house, for Christmas. Carlie was going to spend Christmas Eve with her best friend, Elizabeth Easter, and Henry was going to take the day and spend it with his godfather, Dr. Spencer Reid. They would all converge on Aaron and JJ's house bright and early Christmas day.

Saying goodbye to the Jack and Jayne Ann, who were parked in an opposite direction, the four remaining head back in the snow to Aaron's SUV. Back at the house, Carlie heads to the basement game room, and Henry locks himself in the study to continue putting music to the musical he was working on.

It's just Aaron and JJ now. They both absolutely love their kids to the moon and back, it's good to have that time to themselves and enjoy each others company. Sure, they've been glued at the hip since their FBI days, and they were both happy, that their three children didn't take that route, but the peace of knowing they raised three wonderful, flourishing, well-mannered children in not the easiest of circumstances made them happy. Like now, when Jennifer is curled up at the edge of the oversized black recliner, legs underneath her, glass of Torres Vina sol Rose in one hand, and a photo album in the other. It was the blended family photo album.

The first few sheets had pictures of Aaron from when he was born until his final high school picture: Nov. 2, 1965. JJ silently looked up to the heavens and thanked his mom for keeping them.

The next few sheets had photos of JJ's birth, July 22, 1978, throughout her childhood. A heavy theme was the pictures of JJ and her late sister, Rosaline. Aaron sensed her unease looking at her deceased sister, and immediately came over and laid a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him smiling as she turned the page to the section on their oldest child: Jack Bradshaw Hotchner.

"Hales wanted all those photos." Aaron told her. She wiped a tear from her eye when she saw herself holding little Jack, just a few days after his Oct. 7, 2005 birth. Hailey and Aaron brought Jack to the BAU and his team played 'pass the Little Hotch.' "Haley saw the love in your eyes and just wanted it. I remember asking her why she kept it." Aaron sighed as JJ nodded in understanding. JJ had loved Hotchner since she had her first interview with him. And the baby was a physical extension of him.

A headline on a page close to the end, read "October 28, 2008." JJ smiled tracing the lettering. It was the section on Henry. Her child with Will, the New Orleans Detective who didn't want to leave his roots. The child she never thought she'd have. The child who led her to Hotchner. Her artsy son, who loves to act and sing and like his 'Uncle Dave' had a flair for the dramatic. She looked through all the photos of him in the school plays and community plays. Silently cursing Penelope Garcia, who had influenced him into the stage, she chuckled at the picture of him and Jack when they found out their parents were going to make them brothers. Rossi had his camera on the ready and it was a magical moment, a hug between brothers.

And the last three pages were dedicated to their little surprise miracle, Carlie. June 13, 2015. When Jack was eight and Henry was five, they had their wedding. More like, their quick wedding. They were called to an abduction case in Las Vegas, New Years Eve 2014, just 10 days after getting engaged. And one look at Jen, Aaron had an idea. So they went through with it. The team watched as the clock struck midnight Jan. 1, 2014, Aaron and JJ were pronounced husband and wife. They were on a case in their little surprise. They had tried from the get-go for a baby. Days turned into weeks turned into months and nothing. Aaron looked at Jen, holding her tight, just like those days when she would cry in bed because she wasn't pregnant. He would hold her tight.

It all worked out, though.

Aaron Hotchner and Jennifer Jareau-Hotchner are proud of their brood of five.

The memories help them through the years and days when life gets tough or lonely that their children are growing up. And that's quite alright with them.

_"A photograph shouldn't be just a picture, it should be a philosophy." - Amit Kalantri_


End file.
